pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Yu Rou
Yu Rou was a Progenitor of Yu Family from Black Ink Planet. She was Sacred Lady of the Moon Goddess' lineage.Ch. 871 And a member of an alien race, the Gate of Dao.Ch. 872 Personality Yu Rou wore a veil over her face. She was incredibly similar to the beautiful woman Su Ming saw within the statue of the Moon Goddess. When she appears, other members of Yu Family kneel down and worship her. Their expressions are filled with reverence, along with a form of fanaticism. Background Progenitor Yu Rou was the only one who passed through the Three Gates of Heavenly Dao in the Yu Family about eight thousand years before Su Ming arrived at Black Ink Planet.Ch. 863 Then she became the Sacred Lady of the Moon Goddess' lineage. She obtained Divine Essence and awakened to her mission, but she was restricted in her movements and could not leave the Yu Family. Her body couldn't bear sunlight. Only by completing her mission she was able to walk out of the Yu Family. History Book 4 After Su Ming arrived at Black Ink Planet with Yu Chen Hai, other branches of Yu Family wanted him to take the Three Gates of Heavenly Dao test. After the statues of the Sun God and Moon Goddess shattered, Su Ming started absorbing the quintessence of them. The three Elders didn't know what to do, but Progenitor Yu Rou's shadow appeared and she said to let him do it. After Su Ming finished absorbing, Sacred Lady Yu Rou greeted him as Apostle and asked him to retrieve the Divine Vessel from the Third Gate of Heavenly Dao. As the final gate of the Three Gates of Heavenly Dao appeared, everyone except Yu Rou and Su Ming fallen into a sleep. Shining of Peace Arrives When the Elephant is Here was a sign of possession. The thirteen old men from underground palace came out and were zealously greeting the fourth Progenitor Yu Han, who was suppose to possess the Apostle and become the God. On the other hand, Yu Rou was quietly congratulating the Apostle Su Ming on possession.Ch. 875 When Su Ming appeared, he commanded to prepare a chamber for him to meditate and they obeyed.Ch. 876 After Su Ming fifnished meditation, he came out with an ancient air around him. He asked Yu Rou and the thirteen old men, who acted as his Dharma Protectors if they believed in him. Because of his powerful will, they were compelled to obey and with purple flames in their eyes they zealously affirmed.Ch. 878 Thirteen old men were turned with the Art of Believing to obey Su Ming. Since Yu Rou was acknowledged by the Moon Goddess, she was able to slightly resist that Art. When Su Ming refused giving her a freedom, she called him evil.Ch. 879 Su Ming was studying the map of Black Ink Planet and a portion of Divine Essence Star Ocean and contemplating about Peace Arrives When the Elephant is Here. Yu Rou acted as a maidservant for him. The bald crane was moaning about crystals, which Su Ming was using to refine jade slips with a map. Next to Yu Rou was Xiao Huang in form of a big yellow dog. It was glaring at her, because she was as pretty as its Young Lady Yu Xuan and she was too close to Su Ming. There was also present Yu Chen Hai, who was taking sneak peeks at Yu Rou. Her beauty caused his heart to race. She was giving him a sense of closeness. When he was reading scrolls about the events of Black Ink Planet, he stumbled upon description of Lie Shan Family. Yu Chen Hai wanted to look at the other family's auctions, before his own was suppose to happen. Su Ming decided to go with him with intention to visit Lie Shan Family.Ch. 880 Su Ming accompanied by Yu Rou holding an umbrella like a maidservant, Yu Chen Hai acting like a guide and the bald crane sitting on Xiao Huang transformed in a big yellow dog arrived at Black Water City. They went to the auction of Lie Shan Family.Ch. 881 Lie Shan Kang Jiu, who was one of the managers of the auction hall, greeted them. Su Ming recognized him as a Berserker with just a glance. Kang Jiu couldn't help, but be filled with awe and veneration towards Su Ming and he felt like he could not refuse him. After they settled in a room, they watched the auction.Ch. 882 There was a statue of the God of Berserkers put up on an auction by Elder Feng. Yu Rou started bidding it for her Young Master. Tai Ci Yong was bidding against her. After offering 20 millions, Tai Ci Yong conceded, but he sent two of his guards for Yu Rou and crystals.Ch. 883 Yu Rou easily subdued them, but a guest of Tai Ci Family, Yun Long Hu stepped in. Then Duke of Crimson Flame killed two guards as Su Ming ordered. Tai Ci Yong came out with three puppets and threatened Yu Family. Su Ming ordered to kill them. Then he also came out and asked to see Lie Shan Xiu.Ch. 884 Yun Long Hu and Tai Ci Yong started to run away. They were shouting to Lie Shan Family to appear and resolve this matter. Then members of Lie Shan Family finally appeared. Tai Ci Yong and Yun Long Hu were relieved. As the young man was already thinking about revenge on Yu Family, they found out, that the auction hall was sealed. All the members of Lie Shan Family just stood in place. Elder Feng appeared and a suffocating pressure spreaded. Su Ming greeted Feng Lai as the Master who taught him his craft.Ch. 886 Yun Long Hu quickly tried to call it a misunderstanding, but Elder Feng shut him up. Then Su Ming and Feng Lai exchanged their techniques, like Sun Genesis, Lunar Burial and Wind Separation. Elder Feng was pleased and introduced himself as the Wind Berserker.Ch. 887 Lie Shan Kang Jiu was first to follow and greeted the Fourth God of Berserkers. The Elder ordered to kill other people in the auction hall and he executed Tai Ci Yong and Yun Long Hu himself. After young man from Tai Ci Family died, Hall of Great Kindness appeared above Black Water City and announced the kill order of Lie Shan Family.Ch. 888 From the conversation between Yu Rou and Elder Feng, Yu Chen Hai learned an identity of Yu Rou as a Progenitor of his family and now he understood his feelings, which made him feel awkward. After Elder Feng brought out a plate with inscribed "Black Ink", some cultivators in Tai Ci Family started killing other family members. The dozens of palaces collapsed from infighting.Ch. 889 Internal strife appeared even amongst Progenitors of Tai Ci Family. Ch. 890 In meantime, Elder Feng told Su Ming how the First God of Berserkers had to leave Berserkers, because of ancient will from Yin Death Region. How he longed for his home and his people.Ch. 891 And how they were waiting for him, new God of Berserkers. Black Ink Planet was prepared for him. Then a Master of Fate, Lives, and Death, Tai Ci Shan descended. Elder Feng came out to meet him. He explained how all his live, he was poisoned and everything about him was planned by the First God of Berserkers. Tai Ci Shan was in anguish, because he suspected that truth. He only asked to spare his family. Elder Feng agreed to that and he gave a control over Black Water City to Yu Family.Ch. 892 After that, Elder Feng led Su Ming to the place, where Lie Shan Xiu was seen last time. His soul was absent, but his body was there standing and turned into a stone. Su Ming stood in the same way. Elder Yu and many other Berserkers joined them.Ch. 893 Yu Rou and Duke Of Crimson Flame were staying there with him. The bald crane and Xiao Huang took off somewhere. After three years of contemplation, Su Ming discovered Lie Shan Xiu's call for help from Divine Essence Star Ocean.Ch. 894 Month later, Black Ink Auction was happening. Su Ming chose Dao Kong as his Cultivation Clone and Lie Shan Family were told to keep watch over him.Ch. 895 Lie Shan Kang Jiu informed Su Ming about arrival of Dao Kong at Black Ink Planet and exploits of the bald crane and Xiao Huang. When Yu Rou were chuckling from Su Ming and his pets, Su Ming suggested, that Xiao Huang might have transformed into her for marriage interview in one of the families. She felt murderous aura towards the big yellow dog.Ch. 896 Su Ming and Yu Rou went to Worldly Star City. Shortly after their arrival, they already heard tales of Dual Fiends. Yu Rou was furious. After local cultivators recognized her, she stormed off looking for the bald crane and Xiao Huang. After the bald crane that had a form of old man, sold some book for crystals, it noticed incoming danger. It tried to frame Xiao Huang as a mastermind that made it transform into an image of Yu Rou.Ch. 897 At that moment, murderous Yu Rou arrived, but the bald crane and Xiao Huang acted an emotional scene and faked their deaths. Their realistic performance totally fooled Yu Rou, who didn't know the nature of bald crane. She was really moved by their acts. That all was prepared plan. Transforming in Yu Rou was also intentional by Xiao Huang to ruin her reputation.Ch. 898 Later, Yu Rou accompanied Su Ming, when he possessed Dao Kong with a scheme during the Black Ink Auction.Ch. 905 Afterwards, Su Ming decided to go to Divine Essence Star Ocean to look for Lie Shan Xiu. Under identity of Dao Kong, he boarded his galactic warship and set off with the bald crane, Xiao Huang and Dao Kong's retinue of Nine Frail Darknesses, a catwoman, three thousand fearless cultivators and Xu Hui.Ch. 907 Powers Yu Rou was the strongest in the Yu Family over the course of countless years. Even the founder of the Yu Family could not compare to her in terms of cultivation level. She was in the later stage of World Plane Realm. Quotes (to Su Ming) "Has anyone told you before that you give others… a feeling that you're incredibly evil?" Reference List Category:Lords of World Planes Category:Barren Lands of Divine Essence Category:Female Characters Category:Characters